Magic Mismatch
by Akkiko
Summary: The GW boys were trying to stop a loony doctor for activating his machine called 'Reality Breaker'. It did as it's name said and broke the reality! Now the GW pilots are stuck in Hogwarts while Harry, Ron , Hermione, Draco, and Pansy are stuck in 197 A.C!
1. Default Chapter

Starlet: This is an odd match up, or a mixture. Whatever you want to call it. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Stop that moron!" Heero screamed.  
  
"I'm a little BUSY at the moment!" Duo retorted while trying to force the heavy soldier off of him.  
  
"This isn't good." Quatra mumbled holding off a man with a stick of wood.  
  
"Dammit!" Wufei yelled out angrily as he took down one guard and 3 more replaced him. Trowa finally broke through the ring of soldiers and catapulted towards the mad doctor.  
  
"You're too late!" He cried out gleefully. As he pushed the button on the machine, a sound whirred all around them. A bright flash enveloped the lab and that was all.  
  
~~~  
  
"On no! We're late!" Hermione screamed and dragged her two friends towards their class.  
  
"What's the rush?!" Ron demanded. "Why we rushing to Potions Class anyway?"  
  
"You don't want Professor Snape to give you a detention do you?"  
  
"We might get stuck doing slug clearing again." Harry remarked.  
  
"Oh, right. Bust a leg huh?" Ron called as he sped up. They jumped through the door and landed swiftly into their seats.  
  
"Well, well ,well. Lookit, it's Potty and Weasel." Harry gave an inward groan. Wouldn't you know it? Malfoy was sitting right behind him and Ron. Pansy gave a giggle, which sounded more like a hacking cough then a laugh.  
  
"Silence." Snape ordered tramping into the classroom. As class began the Gryffindors and the Slytherins began to work in silence on their transformation potions. It was going well until a bright flash took the class. Next thing anyone knew as the light cleared, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy were all on the floor struggling to stand up.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Harry grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, and why do I feel so short?" Ron muttered in reply.  
  
"You got me." Hermione said in anger. She stood up and stared around, her brown eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Where the HELL am I?! And who the hell are you?!" She demanded pointing at Ron and Harry. The black haired youth stiffened.  
  
"Watch your tone witch. And who the hell are you little girl?!" The class stared at this with growing interest.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to drop and die right here." Draco mumbled. Pansy stayed silent, and chose to observe the surroundings. Then she noticed something,  
  
"Oh no." She whispered staring at her hand.  
  
"Where am I?! And who are you. . . . ." Ron's furious shout died away as he looked at a mirror nailed up to the side of the dungeon wall.  
  
"Holy Crap! Since when did I have red hair?!"  
  
"Since. . . .always?" Dean commented. Ron gaped.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"What?" Seamus wanted to know.  
  
"What's my name, where I am, and who the HELL you are." They looked at each other.  
  
"Your name's Ronald Weasley" Dean began.  
  
"You're 15 and in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Neville said in a hushed voice.  
  
"And we're your roommates." Seamus finished. Ron stared.  
  
"Oh boy. . . . . STUPID DOCTOR AND HIS STUPID EXPERIMENTS!!!!" Ron suddenly screamed.  
  
"Get a grip Duo." Harry said calmly. Ron stared at him. So did everyone else.  
  
"There's only one guy I know who can be this calm. Heero Yuy." He said nodding his head with a matter of fact.  
  
"Then that means. . . . . . CRAP!" Hermione screamed. "Why the heck did I have to be a WEAK ONNA?!?!"  
  
"And that's Wufei." Both said without hesitation.  
  
"But where Quatra and Trowa?" Hermione wanted to know.  
  
"Right here." Draco said pointing to him and Pansy.  
  
"Well, at least you ain't the only girl Wu-man." Ron said smiling evilly.  
  
"Shut up Duo." All 4 said at once.  
  
"I demand an explanation!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"Yeah? Well you can take your demands and stuff em." Harry retorted calmly. The class gasped in horror.  
  
"What did you say Potter?" Snape hissed, his voice so soft, it was scary.  
  
"I said I don't care what you want. And when was the last time you washed your hair? It's more greasy then a ball of wax." Another gasp.  
  
"The three of you, get over here now! We are going to see Dumbledore." He ordered panting, his normally pale face flushed. Grudgingly Hermione, Ron, and Harry stepped out of the classroom.  
  
"You see that? What was going on with Harry and the others?" A voice whispered excitedly.  
  
"Hey Draco, you okay?" A Slytherin name Blaize asked. Draco nodded but he was still slightly confused. This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
~~~  
  
"What the heck just happened." Duo grumbled.  
  
"You got me." Wufei said tiredly.  
  
"Look at this mess, I think there's been a battle." Heero remarked looking the piles of rocks, and the pebbles that surrounded the area.  
  
"Er. . . . who are you?" Duo suddenly asked staring at Heero.  
  
"Um. Harry Potter?" Heero replied steadily, almost scared.  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
"RON?!"  
  
"Oh my gosh." Wufei whispered hands clapped over his mouth.  
  
"Where the hell am I? And why am I wearing PINK?!?!" Quatra screamed jumping up.  
  
"This is way too weird." Trowa muttered.  
  
"Oh boy. . . . . . . ." Heero sighed looking at Duo, he gave a sigh as well. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Heero = Harry  
  
Duo = Ron  
  
Trowa = Pansy (Eeyuck!)  
  
Quatra = Draco  
  
Wufei = Hermione 


	2. New bodies

Chapter 2  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed a very angry looking Snape up the stairs. They were rounding the second corridor when a large noise on the other side of the wall sounded.  
  
"What the?!" Harry yelled. Suddenly a large crash sounded and Peeves came shooting out of the wall.  
  
"Damn solid objects! Can't go through walls too well can they?" The ghost commented and floated away cackling evilly.  
  
"Wait! Filch, don't-!" Another voice sounded and a nice big *WHAM* sounded from the other side. The voice continued.  
  
"You are alive my friend! And alive people cannot go through castle walls, or any other solid object for that matter." He commented thoughtfully. Ron stared and then burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"I get it now! This is a DREAM! I mean, there's no such thing as ghosts." Snape, Hermione and Harry all stared at him.  
  
"He's lost it." Harry commented dully.  
  
"Agreed." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Silence!" Snape hissed. Harry shrugged and Hermione just pushed the now cackling Ron up the stairs.  
  
~~~  
  
"Duo! Are you okay?" Hilde asked now looking at the youth.  
  
"Who's Duo?" The braided boy wanted to know.  
  
"OH NO! He's got amnesia! Get a medic over here quick!" She yelled panicked.  
  
"I do NOT have amnesia!" Duo replied hotly.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me!" Quatra commanded hotly.  
  
"Er. . . . Are you okay Quatra?" Sally asked staring at the blonde.  
  
"Of course I am you idiot!"  
  
"Where the heck am I?!" Trowa shrieked.  
  
"Er. . . . Sal? You might want to see this. . . . ." A man in a Preventor uniform said quietly. Face white.  
  
"What?" She replied and walked over to the computer.  
  
"Apparently something happened when that doctor started the machine. These guys aren't the Gundam Pilots."  
  
"What do you mean they're not the Gundam Pilots?! Sure their personalities are off but-!" Hilde demanded. Sally was shaking her head and stared at her despite the girl's outburst.  
  
"He means that the pilots' minds have been switched with someone else. God, these computers can do anything these days. Can you pinpoint where the other minds are?" She asked turning back to the computer.  
  
"Not yet." He replied steadily.  
  
"Will someone tell me what is going ON?!" Quatra and Heero shouted in unison. They looked at each other.  
  
"Well boy, you'd best stay out of my way. I'm a Malfoy and you'd better not mess with me." Quatra said glaring, apparently he didn't know who had Heero's body at the moment.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. I'm aware of who you are Draco." Heero retorted.  
  
"POTTER!" Quatra yelled in realization.  
  
"Took you long enough didn't it?" Duo said smugly.  
  
"Weasley you'd better shut your mouth you oversized-!"  
  
"Enough!" Wufei declared.  
  
"Let me guess, you're that MUDBLOOD!" Trowa hissed at Wufei.  
  
"Only the pug could be this annoying. . . ." Duo whispered to Harry who snickered.  
  
"I can only guess how Relena is going to react to this . . . . ." Sally whispered tiredly.  
  
~~~  
  
"They WHAT?!?!?" Relena shrieked. Heero stared at this girl, she seemed to be important. He could tell after the TENTH security gate they had passed, but why did she have to have such a large mouth?  
  
"For the fifth time Miss. Peacecraft, Heero, Duo, and the others' mind were switched with someone else, now if you will be so kind as to be silent we can interrogate them." Relena sighed, laid back into a large arm chair, signaled to her manservant to get some aspirin and water, then nodded at Sally.  
  
"Okay." Sally said, finally ready, she turned to Heero, or rather, Heero's body and started with him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Harry Potter." He replied instantly. Sally nodded.  
  
"And where are you from?" She continued.  
  
"Little Whinging. Next to London." At this she stopped pacing and stared.  
  
"Er . . . . . what year is it for you?" She said almost hesitantly.  
  
"2001. Why?" She stared. Then sighed.  
  
"Well kid, I hate to say it. But you aren't even in the right time line!"  
  
"What?!" Duo yelled out shocked. Hilde nodded.  
  
"It's the year 197 A.C"  
  
"IN THE PAST?!?!" Quatra demanded loudly.  
  
"Nope. Future." Relena said calmly.  
  
"Future?" All five muttered in disbelief.  
  
"696 years to be exact if my math is still working." Relena said thoughtfully. "We stopped counting the thousand years in the year 2500 B.C" She hesitated for a minute, then continued. "We started again that same day, New Years naturally, we declared it 1 A.C"  
  
"And what does A.C stand for?" Heero asked thoroughly annoyed. Relena sighed. But it was Sally that answered.  
  
"After Colony." Quatra gave an ungentlemen like snort.  
  
"We established colonies all over Earth years ago woman. What are you trying to pull?" The blonde demanded. Relena stood up and glared at him, walking over she bent down until she and Quatra were staring at each other, their noses barely a cm apart.  
  
"Yes, we established colonies all over Earth." She said confirming his words. Quatra opened his mouth to give a smug reply when she cut him off.  
  
"But did you have colonies, towns, cities, and bases in space?" Relena smirked and sat back down in reply to their open mouthed stares.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Run that by me again Severus." McGonagall said, a thin line replacing her mouth.  
  
"These three are acting like babbling idiots. Though I am not sure it that is unusual for them." Snape commented rather calm. Dumbledore stared at the three youths with growing interest. Harry shifted on his feet, the gaze of that old man made him uncomfortable.  
  
"So what do you expect me to do? Apparently what you're saying is that Potter and his friends were acting normally until a light flashed the area. And the result is this." She motioned towards the three teenagers. Hermione was practicing with a sword, after getting permission to swing it from Dumbledore. Ron was still babbling about this being a dream. And Harry was simply standing there, as if deaf to all that went on around him.  
  
"Yes." Snape said crisply. She sighed.  
  
"I don't think we are dealing with an ordinary situation." The headmaster commented quietly. Both teachers stared at him.  
  
"And what do you mean by that Albus?" McGonagall asked quietly.  
  
"That we don't know where the hell we are." Harry said in reply.  
  
"Heck, I know where I am! Still in bed. Either that or we're in the hospital after that accident." Ron said still smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Accident?" Snape demanded, his voice soft and dangerous.  
  
"Oh yeah, there was this mad doctor thingy, or whatever, he made this machine called a . . . .er . . ."  
  
"Reality breaker." Hermione volunteered.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Ron said nodding. "He was trying to launch it, the effects however might've destroyed one of our colonies so we tried to stop him. I mean it's our job right? We were too late though, he fired it off. Next thing you know we're in Grease Head's classroom, or something. And in these bodies." Ron finished and went back to humming, staring at the portraits in the room. Harry shook his head and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"So you mean you're not from this time, or land?" Snape demanded angrily.  
  
"Yes, it appears so." Harry commented in a stern voice. Snape stared in shock, to hear Potter's voice in such an icy tone was . . . . . . . .unnerving.  
  
"There are two more of us." Hermione added now walking towards them.  
  
"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked with an air of politeness.  
  
"They were in the same place as us. A blond haired boy, and a girl that looked like a pug." She finished.  
  
"Miss. Granger must mean Mr. Draco and Miss. Pansy." McGonagall said crisply.  
  
"All right. Will you fetch them Severus?" The headmaster asked.  
  
"Of course." He replied and set off.  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't believe it. . . ." Heero whispered looking out the window. He saw nothing but stars and a few machines passing by. That and the rocky landscape of the moon.  
  
"This was once called the Lunar Base. About 2 years ago it was a military base solely made for the production of a series of mobile suits called mobile dolls." Sally informed them.  
  
"And what are those?" Duo asked, still staring out through the window.  
  
"The mobile dolls are mechanical suits almost as big as a building. If not bigger. They are suits controlled by humans and are usually used in war." Hilde told him.  
  
"Mobile dolls are just like the mobile suits except that the machines are controlled without the use of human contact. They are controlled by computer systems." Sally continued.  
  
"Head hurts. . . . ." Duo remarked now clutching his throbbing temple.  
  
"You're so weak Weasley." Quatra scathed. Duo stuck a tongue out at him and Trowa sneered.  
  
"And so immature to." He added. Wufei scowled.  
  
"Shut up you moron." Hilde was looking awed. So was Sally and Relena. The Gundam pilots never fought like this. It was nerve racking.  
  
"Duo you moron, where the hell are you now?" Hilde whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm still convinced that this is a dream." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"Duo, it's as plain as the nose on your face that this isn't a dream." Draco told him calmly.  
  
"Hey Duo?" Harry asked him, turning to face the youth.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let me ask you, how do YOU know if this is a dream or not?"  
  
"Simple. If you feel pain. Then it's real. If you don't, then it isn't." Ron replied still humming.  
  
"Erk!" Hermione gulped out. "Oh no . . . . . . , now you've done it Duo"  
  
"Thanks Duo. Let me prove something to you." Harry commented, walked up to face Ron. Raised a fist shaped hand and . . . . . . .  
  
"OWWWW!!!!!" Ron yelled clutching his nose an agony.  
  
"Now you know it's not a dream." Harry replied smiling and walked away.  
  
"Potter!" McGonagall yelled out, mainly in shock.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me a piece of clay?!" Harry demanded angrily.  
  
"Pray tell, what is your name sir?" Dumbledore interrupted with a small smile.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He replied instantly.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." Ron said though his voice was slightly muffled by his hands.  
  
"Trowa Barton." Pansy offered next.  
  
"Quatra Ra Barbera Winner." Draco murmured with a courteous bow.  
  
"Wufei Chang." Hermione said lastly.  
  
"Well, I think we should give you back the right bodies at the very least." Dumbledore commented, he gave a flick of his wand and there was another light flash. Next thing anyone knew, Heero was on the floor one hand clutching his throbbing head, the other supporting his body.  
  
"Man . . .this hurts." Duo mumbled he was lying on his back in a spread eagle form. Wufei slowly crawled up to his feet while Trowa helped Quatra up.  
  
"So this is what you really look like." He commented, a small light of mirth in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I certainly don't remember having a tail." Quatra commented noticing a small object behind him.  
  
"Hey cool! I got bat wings, now I really am Shinigami!" Duo said smiling.  
  
"Er. . . . ." Wufei was looking somewhat perplexed, his hands were covered by and area that would shine silver every now and then, his eyes were shaped like a cat's. Trowa was looking awed, his arms had small webbed spikes protruding out of them. Heero seemed to get the best of the deal, his wings were normal, like and angel's almost. His pointed ears were hardly noticeable, and he was actually fairly normal looking, er. . . scratch the wings of course.  
  
"Um, I don't believe that was part of your normal bodies?" McGonagall said faintly.  
  
"No actually." Heero said his wings fanning out. Wufei was staring at his hands, all of a sudden he swung his hand back swiftly, a small line of white shot out of his hand and it later materialized into a sword.  
  
"Um, I don't remember being able to do that." The Chinese commented lightly.  
  
"Cool! The change on me, made me like Deathscythe!" Duo said loudly, he was now holding a thin silver rod which was tipped off by a blade of green fire. Heero however was observing his hand. He suddenly held his hand palm down out in front of him. A bow and arrow made of moving light stretched out from the center of his hand.  
  
"Er. . . is this normal?" Quatra wondered. He was holding a spear, it was gold the end coming off in a sharp and narrow point that was covered with rubies and diamonds. The blade was on the other end, long and one side had tiny spikes coming out, the ends of them curving downwards. Trowa was holding a rather large crossbow.  
  
"Apparently when I changed your bodies back, they picked something up along the way." Dumbledore said calmly. "It seems you have magical powers now." (Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. This was bound to happen, oh well. This should make things seem more interesting.) Trowa was staring at him angrily, wishing that the things would vanish, oddly enough. They did.  
  
"Hey! How'd you do that?" Duo asked staring at the brown haired youth.  
  
"Dunno. Just wanted them to vanish. So they vanished." He replied looking confused. Duo smiled. After tapping the scythe against his chest so that it vanished, he thought of making his wings disappear. The other did the same. 5 minutes later, all of them were looking normal again. Well, except Heero who couldn't make his ears go away.  
  
"Excellent. Now I believe I know a spell that should make this all normal again, however. It will take a week to produce. Which means that-"  
  
"We have to spend a week here acting as students so that not too many questions are asked." Heero finished. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"You are very perceptive." He remarked. Silence was short lived as Snape cut in.  
  
"I believe they will need a house to stay in." He said calmly.  
  
"Yes, I believe we shall put them in the same houses that their formed bodies had. Of course Mr. Barton will have to take residence with the boys. How old are you?" He questioned them.  
  
"Most of us 17, if not 17 then 16." Duo declared.  
  
"It seems fitting that we should put you in the same year. How about 7th year?" McGonagall suggested. The headmaster nodded.  
  
"Very well. Now that this has been cleared up, they shall return to their rooms. I believe our students can show them the way around."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey! You changed." Hilde remarked as she stared at a boy with red hair, a boy with glasses, and the others were looking different too.  
  
"What do you know? We're back to normal." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Well thank heaven for that little miracle." Draco muttered sourly.  
  
"Let me see. . . ." Hermione said to no one in particular. She rummaged around in her robes for a minute, then smiled and fished out her wand.  
  
"Yep. Everything is back in place." She smiled and put her wand back into her robes.  
  
"So now what?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and went back to looking through the window.  
  
"Don't think you're going to take charge. You might do so with those little adventures, but this is one time you won't be leader." Draco informed him.  
  
"Whatever made you think I'm leader?" Harry asked with a grim look.  
  
"Well obviously mudbloods' don't have leadership skills. And Weasel over there could never be a leader. Process of elimination Potter." Relena sighed. Suddenly the oak doors opened and a figure stood there.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't true." The man begged looking somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Afraid so Milliard." Sally said quietly with a sigh.  
  
"What?" Hilde wanted to know.  
  
"I sent Mr. Peacecraft a message informing him of our little. . .er . . .situation." Sally told them.  
  
"Any thoughts for a remedy brother?" Relena asked him.  
  
"Let me think." The platinum male declared while pacing.  
  
"This could be a while. . ." Draco muttered and walked over, sitting on the big, pushy chair he said quietly.  
  
"Don't you people ever eat around here? Or is that something you just stopped doing with technology. Every single person I've seen is skinnier then a toothpick." He complained.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow. They're all so cute!" Parvati exclaimed while observing Wufei, Heero, and Duo. McGonagall had made up some story that they were part of an exchange group that was going on between their school, and another one.  
  
"So what's your name?" Sean wanted to know. Silence.  
  
"Er. . . .okay." The boy shuffled away looking somewhat scared under Heero's glare.  
  
"Don't mind him, he just doesn't like to talk. He hates those that he thinks are inferior." Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"And everyone to Heero is inferior so don't let it get to you." Wufei added in. Then he went back to swinging his katana. Dean was absolutely puzzled. The girls however were rather too busy admiring the boys to be confused. Except for one that is.  
  
"Where's Ron and the others?" Ginny wanted to know. Duo stared at her.  
  
"Who? OH! That guy the teachers kept calling me- OOF!" Duo now was on the ground clutching his stomach while Heero retracted his elbow and gave Duo a searing look.  
  
"You think he'd be smart enough not to say that but nooooo . . . ." Wufei sighed and put away his sword. Then grabbed Duo and dragged him up the stairs. Heero shook his head and looked back at Ginny.  
  
"You'll have to ask the Professor for that information. Now we are all rather tired from our journey. So good night." With that he walked away.  
  
"Sure. . . So much for peace and quiet. This should be fun." Lee commented.  
  
(Read no further if you have not read the fifth Harry Potter book)  
  
"Ever since Fred and George left, Hogwarts has been a drag." The boy declared, shook his head, dreadlocks whipping about his face. Then he walked off towards the dormitory for some shut eye.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	3. Changin back

Okay, this reviewer of this story left me a few ideas. Their name is . . . . . . Hecate? I think. Anyway, she /he gave me all these neat ideas, about Quatra and Heero . And stuff so I might use some. I know I'll use that idea about Quatra going zero on us. MWA HAHAHAHAHA! Us authors are never going to let the poor boy live that down. Anyway I'll let you know what ideas I do borrow from her/him. Thanks! Oh! And you should thank her/him, I was originally going to work on my KH fics first so you should all thank her/him for my inspiration!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So why was he placed in Slytherin?"  
  
"Dunno, he seems kinda nice to me."  
  
Whispers followed Quatra and Trowa as they sat on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. Quatra was smiling and talking about something while Trowa was silent. Both were in a stiff position as if acting on the fact that they couldn't relax. (Yeah, the idea about the other Slytherins wondering why Quatra was placed in Slytherin is hers/his.) A Slytherin walked up. He looked somewhat smug at the moment. He placed his hand on Trowa's shoulder and the two stopped talking to look at him.  
  
"You two look like sissies. I bet you couldn't knock over a lamp." The boy let out a huge guffaw. That is, before he let out a grunt of pain. He keeled over and Trowa sat back down putting his fist shaped hand back in his pocket. He had punched the youth in the gut.  
  
"Ouch." A girl muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
"So where are we going to get our stuff to fit in?" Duo wanted to know.  
  
"He said he was going to give it to us." Wufei replied. The 'he' meant Dumbledore.  
  
"I wish he'd hurry up. I want to go to slee-EEP!" Duo suddenly yelled out as an owl with a large trunk unloaded it's burden on Duo. Another tawny owl dropped a trunk over Wufei who in turn caught it. Heero was unfortunate. The case landed right in his gut. However being the perfect soldier he didn't show signs of pain or surprise. He simply grabbed the trunk and hoisted it over to his bed. He was about to open it when the door burst open. Heero stared.  
  
"Alright! Where's my brother?!" Ginny demanded. Hands on her hips she looked like she was ready to kill.  
  
"EEP!" Duo squeaked out and dove under the bed.  
  
"Wow Duo!" Wufei said faking excitement. "You're SOOOOOO brave." Wufei dropped the act and gave a disgusted growl.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Duo yelled back from under his bed.  
  
"We can't tell you." Heero replied back.  
  
"She's cute." Wufei muttered unknowingly. Everyone stared. Duo poked his head out from under the bed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Both Heero and Duo demanded. Wufei stared, wondering what had just happened. His mind registered what he had just said and. . . .  
  
"Wufei you BAKA!" The Chinese yelled shouting at himself. "Why the heck did I say that?!"  
  
"You might want to get out of here. Wufei is about to go zero." Duo said pushing the young girl out of the room.  
  
"Zero? What the heck is-?"  
  
"Later." Heero told her as he slammed the door on her face.  
  
~~~  
  
"Day 2." Duo muttered tiredly as he stood up yawning. He had slept only in his boxers.  
  
"Duo you Baka. Put some pants or something on." Wufei ordered as he rummaged through his trunk. Duo smiled and placed an arm over Wufei's shoulder.  
  
"What's a matter Wu-man? Embarrassed?" Duo gave a grin. Wufei closed his eyes and got one of those weird little marks that shows your angry. Wufei turned his hand into a fist and . . . . . . .  
  
KAHPOW!  
  
"Geez!!! Is this hit Duo week?!" Duo demanded as he once more clutched his face in pure pain. Wufei grinned happily and strode out the door pulling the robes over his shoulders.  
  
~~~  
  
"Morning." Heero muttered to Wufei as the youth sat down at the table. Heero amazingly had a laptop.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Wufei asked as he bit into a piece of toast covered with jam.  
  
"That guy gave it to me." Heero replied back.  
  
"Guy?"  
  
"Dumbledore or whatever." He said back.  
  
"HEY! I thought electronics couldn't work in this place." A student whispered to another.  
  
"He put a spell on it for me." Heero said back instantly.  
  
"He?"  
  
~~~  
  
"So this is the reality breaker machine?" Harry asked as he motioned to the broken machine. Sally nodded.  
  
"Too bad it's broken. Maybe if it was fixed you could go back and we could get our friends back." Hermione set down her book (Swords of the 21st century.) and pulled out her wand. Directing it at the machine she said quietly;  
  
"Reparo."  
  
The machine fixed itself.  
  
"Does the spell fix everything?!" Ron demanded through a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Not really. And where is Malfoy and that girl?" Hermione asked stuffing her wand back into her pockets. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Didn't want to eat with us *Gryffindors* so they're over there." He pointed over his shoulder to Draco and Pansy who ate at another table. Harry sighed. He touched the machine and looked over at the control console. The machined itself was like a large ring. The sides were dotted with odd machines. The console had one big red button on it and a number of other dials and knobs.  
  
"I wonder. . . . ." Harry muttered as he pushed the red button. The machined made a whirring noise and a flash of light took the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"DUO! DUO! DUO!" The chanting off the students continued as Duo wolfed down another piece of toast and some bacon. Heero was looking at Duo with disgust and Wufei was just sighing, one hand resting on the table the other holding his head.  
  
"Where does he put it all?!" One student whispered.  
  
"He's a bottomless pit." Heero replied his pointed ears seemed to have heightened hearing. "His stomach is a blackhole that never ends." Duo was in the business of stuffing a piece of toast when someone with fuzzy red hair landed on top of him.  
  
"RON!" Ginny yelled out as the youth who looked confused.  
  
"Duo?! What happened?" Quatra yelled as both he and Trowa ran over. That is they were almost there when both of them were catapulted to the ground by two youths landing on top of them. Heero and Wufei got the same treatment.  
  
"OH! We're back." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Why do girls ALWAYS state the obvious?!" Ron demanded rubbing his sore head.  
  
"You got me." Harry muttered as he climbed off Heero who was giving a death glare.  
  
"Listen kiddies. Your conversation is very interesting and all that but would you get OFF?!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Wha-? OOP! Sorry sir." Hermione said quietly as she climbed off Wufei. Heero brushed off his new robes and stared. He sighed and went back to typing.  
  
"How'd they get back here?" Trowa asked quietly as he forced a shrieking Pansy off of him.  
  
"They used that machine the doctor made. Apparently it didn't transport us back though." Heero replied.  
  
"I think he's got ESP too." Wufei commented.  
  
"Obviously. I think you're a girl too." Duo said. "Oh Heero!" He called out ignoring the scathing look from Wufei. "I owe you!" Duo called out and punched Heero in the chin. Silence. Quatra was in shock, Trowa was staring. Wufei was gaping open mouthed. Duo was grinning crazily.  
  
"Duo just h-hit . . . . . . . H-Heero!" Wufei stuttered out.  
  
"Eep!" Quatra squeaked out and dove beneath the table while Trowa hid behind an armor statue.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Ron demanded. Heero smiled and pulled out a gun.  
  
"I thought you said he didn't HAVE a gun!" Trowa demanded of Wufei.  
  
"I checked his things! He didn't have one there!" The youth protested.  
  
"He sleeps with it you moron!" Trowa hissed back. Heero clicked the gun testing for bullets. It was an automatic. He pressed the trigger and. . . . . . hell broke loose. Duo, thinking rather idiotically flared his wings and drew out his scythe he dodged the bullets and attacked Heero, who in turn flared angel wings and flew off drawing an arrow. He launched the arrow and Duo yiped and dodged once more.  
  
"Stop that!" Wufei yelled and changed into his other form without thinking. He launched a fireball at them both. The two youths stopped in midair. Imagine how odd this must look. An angel fighting a demon while a man with cat ears and glowing hands just threw a fireball at the two of them. Would you be scared? I would. McGonagall was furious and Snape was looking apprehensive. Dumbledore however was looking rather cheery.  
  
"Mr. Yuy! Get down here this instant!" McGonagall hissed as she strode over that is before she tripped over someone.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, sorry Mr. Potter, now Mr. Heero get down . . . . . . here?" She suddenly noticed who she had talked to. "M-Mr. Potter?! How did-?! When did-?!"  
  
"Welcome back Harry." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. Then he looked back at Heero who was still floating in mid air.  
  
"Now I have started the cure. Don't worry. You should be back in a matter of days." Heero nodded then gave a tiny apology and landed. Folding his wings back into his back he trudged off with his schedule. Duo followed suit Trowa sighed and Quatra stared.  
  
~ Somewhere on Hogwarts's Grounds. ~  
  
"Er. . . .where are we?" Sally asked quietly.  
  
"No clue." Zechs muttered quietly staring around him in wonder.  
  
"Um . . . . . why is there a GIANT SQUID!" Hilde screamed pointing to the lake.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	4. Heading to Diagon Alley

Chapter 4  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"That Yuy guy looked like an angel."  
  
"And Duo, he's like the devil!"  
  
More whispers proceeded throughout the hallway as the GW pilots walked through them.  
  
"Way to go Duo." Heero muttered angrily.  
  
"You were the one who was trying to shoot me!" Duo protested rather loudly. Now everyone was silent with shock. No one in the corridor wanted to stop the fight.  
  
"Well YOU punched me in the jaw!" Heero shouted back.  
  
"You punched me first!" Duo screamed.  
  
"You were acting like a MORON! Oh wait, that IS a problem." Heero said now sounding sarcastic. "I guess I can't blame you for that, you ALWAYS ARE a moron!!!"  
  
"What a petty insult mister PERFECT SOLDIER! How's about sharing some of your war tales with our classmates?!" Duo was now red faced, Heero resembled a tiger in rage. In short not even Quatra and Trowa wanted to break up the fight. Wufei was staring, mouth agape at the two of them.  
  
"I'm sure they'd LOVE to know how you were forced into a bar going undercover as a WAITRESS!!" Heero shouted out with a laugh. Duo fumed, then grinned. (I know that really didn't happen, it's just for fun)  
  
"Let the other's know about the time I caught you with a teddy bear in your sleep."  
  
"How's about when you-"  
  
"How's about you guys all SHUT UP?!?!?!?!" A voice rang out. Both pilots turned to stare at a very angry Hermione.  
  
"You're all acting like children. You're seventh years, please act like so." She said rather puffed up about the whole ordeal and walked away. Duo and Heero scowled.  
  
"This isn't OVER!" Both yelled and walked away, both sticking to the opposite wall of the hall.  
  
"Just when you thought it couldn't get worse." Trowa muttered, Wufei sighed.  
  
"What you guys got?" He asked.  
  
"Er. . . . . .potions?" He murmured back unsure while looking at his timetable.  
  
"yeah. After that is Herbology or something." Quatra added in.  
  
"Yay." Trowa said sarcastically. Wufei snorted.  
  
"We're stuck with you for the first class. Let's get going eh? I hear the potions instructor is rather nasty with our house or something."  
  
"Oh boy. . . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
"Obviously some students don't think that it is *wise* to show up on time." Snape said, his oily voice flowing over the heads of. . . .well . . .you know, Duo was the only one who didn't show up in time surprisingly. The other's had made it there all in time. Heero was now seated next to Wufei, Trowa and Quatra on the table next to them.  
  
"I told you, I got lost." Duo said quietly.  
  
"Very well, but if you are new to the castle and don't know your way around. How then did you find your way to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Snape now had an eyebrow raised. A small sneer crept across Draco's face. All the Slytherins thought that Snape had cornered Duo. Duo grinned.  
  
"Followed my nose."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You what?" Snape replied looking for the first time ever surprised.  
  
"I followed my nose. The scent of food is always easy for me to follow." He said again. Heero snorted.  
  
"I'll vouch for that, he eats so much I have a hard time figuring out how he stays so thin. We're lucky if we ever have any food in the safehouse." Heero smirked. Duo scowled.  
  
"Thanks a LOT Heero." The American said angrily.  
  
"No problem." He replied. Wufei rolled his eyes, Trowa sighed and Quatra just plopped down on the desk, feeling rather bored. All the three pilots were used to this.  
  
"Enough! Mr. Maxwell, for your lateness 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Sit down!" Snape ordered and strode behind his desk.  
  
"Now, Mr. Yuy. Where would you go to find a Clydesdale gam?" Snape asked, it was somewhat obvious that he was picking on the new students. So imagine the class's surprise (Scratch the Gundam pilots) when Heero answered;  
  
"You would find one near a unicorn, preferably a male." The pilot replied quietly. Snape stared. Then recovered.  
  
"Correct. Mr. Chang, what is the difference between Darwin's poison and Helen's poison?"  
  
"Darwin's poison is a fast acting poison, while Helen's is slow. Both are extremely painful and result in seizures. Both are also found in the same race, the tail spiked dragon. One in the female body, Helen, and the other in the male, Darwin, both are colorless, tasteless, and are without scent. The only way to detect this poison is by burning it, in which the liquid turns green." Silence.  
  
"I think we've found a male Hermione." Ron whispered to Harry who nodded. Hermione glared at the two of them. So after Snape's plan to humiliate the GW boys failed, they were set to making a new potion, in which Snape had chosen a particularly difficult one in hopes of making them fail. Well as we all know, the GW boys never fail at anything. Within one hour all five of them were done and relaxing. Snape (Rather angry) I might add, stalked over.  
  
"You can't be done already." He hissed. Heero opened his eyes, he had been leaning back in his chair with the look of sleep plastered across his face.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." He murmured and shut his eyes again. Snape scowled and walked over to Heero's cauldron, sure enough there it was, perfect in every single little way. (He IS the perfect soldier remember?) He checked the other pilot's potion, perfect as well. Snape was fuming, Harry snickered and Ron was smothering laughs. Hermione however was far too busy trying to help Neville who's potion was a rather awkward yellow. Snape instead went to bully him.  
  
"How'd you do all that?" Seamus asked Duo.  
  
"I was bored so I read all the textbooks, man I can't believe what you guys study." Duo muttered. Heero snapped his eyes open and smacked Duo upside the head.  
  
"You moron!" He hissed. "You're supposed to act normal." Duo sighed and offered a small apology. Then grinned. "I think we should have some fun with the *professor* don't you?" Duo asked quietly. Heero stared for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"Sure, I don't like that guy anyway." He whispered back. Wufei caught a little bit of the conversation.  
  
"I heard from some people that he HATES it when someone makes fun of his hair." Wufei declared.  
  
"Most people do Wufei." Duo replied.  
  
"No, I mean he goes ballistic! Trust me, he goes into a total fit." Wufei gave a smirk which looked rather odd on the youth's face. It was half between being smug and the other half was just mischievous looking. Heero shrugged.  
  
"Okay. So what do we do?" He asked quietly. Whispering was officially in progress. Quatra heard what they were saying and sighed. Duo the prankster to the rescue. Trowa heard it too, so he was in as well. Quatra just stayed silent, they'd get to asking him something sooner or later, they usually did. And sure enough . . .  
  
"Hey Quatra?" Duo asked.  
  
"yes? What do you want me to do so that you can have time?" Quatra replied automatically.  
  
"Can you create a diversion? I have something awesome I want to do." Quatra sighed.  
  
"Sure. Professor Snape?" He called out. Snape walked over.  
  
"Yes Mr. Winner?" As Quatra was in Slytherin house, he and Trowa were treated rather well . . .you know.  
  
"I have a question about our next class."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
They proceeded to talk while Duo snuck around him, Draco was watching this with interest. It was a golden opportunity to get a few Gryffindors in trouble. Instead, to Draco's disappointment Duo only washed his hands in the sink which was next to the changing color potion cabinet. The door was open. So after washing his hands he dried them on a towel and walked back to his seat. Right when he was next to Professor Snape's head he yawned and raised his hands over his head in a stretch, in full length his arms were taller then Snape'' head. Duo sat back down and winked at Heero. Heero smirked and Wufei grinned. Trowa was smiling rather suspiciously. Draco was even more surprised. Harry and Ron had just noticed that all of the pilots were grinning maniacally (exception of Quatra.) Snape called the end of class and everyone filled a vial and handed it in for marking. Sitting back down Sean was staring at Snape's head. Everyone began to whisper. Hermione in shock, Harry in laughter and Ron in laughs. Soon Draco was just stammering.  
  
"Er. . . . Professor?" Draco muttered as he stared, pale blue eyes wide.  
  
"What is it Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Y-your . . . . . hair." He stammered out pointing. Snape stared at Draco, then moved to the mirror on the dungeon wall. Silence.  
  
~ In Dumbledore's office ~  
  
"Is that all Minerva?" Dumbledore asked shuffling some papers.  
  
"Actually Albus, there's one more matter-" She never finished because at that moment. . . . .  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Dumbledore fell out of his desk and McGonagall steadied herself on the table.  
  
"What in heaven's name was THAT?!" She demanded. Dumbledore righted himself with a cheery smile.  
  
"It sounded like it came from the Dungeons." He replied as Fawkes gave a loud screech and ruffled his feathers.  
  
~ Dungeons ~  
  
Snape's hair was turning from a violent fuchsia to a very bright neon pink. Duo smirked and showed Heero the bottle. It was labeled;  
  
*Bright pink color.*  
  
He had snuck it from the cabinet and had poured it over Snape's head when pretending to yawn. All of this was unseen to Draco because. . . . .well, being a Gundam pilot you can do a lot of neat handiwork right? The class was in laughter. Snape desperately tried to change his hair back to normal with his wand. Wufei was ready for this, as the whole class was focusing on Snape, he changed into his other form and cast a spell on Snape's head. Now his hair was radiating a pink light. Wufei grinned and Duo laughed his head off. Even Heero was smiling. Quatra was trying to keep from laughing. Trowa was just laughing his head, all dignity forgotten.  
  
~~~  
  
"You guys did that?" Harry asked Duo as they headed off for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah." Duo said relaxing, it was all rather funny. "I can't believe that it worked so well and- OW!" Duo suddenly yelped as a large owl came barreling over their heads. Heero caught the letter the owl disposed of in front of them and opened it.  
  
"It's from the guy."  
  
"Guy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dumbledore. It says that we're supposed to go to this. . . . .Dagon Alley?"  
  
"Diagon." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Anyway, it says that since the weekend is coming up we're supposed to go there and grab some stuff. The list is right here and so is the money. We also have to bring our. . . . . oh no . . ." Heero suddenly mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to bring our counterparts." Heero finished looking rather gloomy.  
  
"Counterparts?" Ron wanted to know. Heero sighed.  
  
"Never mind. IN any case you guys are supposed to come with us to this alley, or whatever."  
  
"WHAT?!" The trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) yelled out. Duo nodded.  
  
"So that probably means Quatra and Trowa are coming too. Question is, who's their whatever?" Duo wanted to know.  
  
"I think it was that guy and girl who landed on them at breakfast today." Wufei volunteered. Heero nodded.  
  
"I think their names were . . . . . Draco and Pansy?" Harry blanched, Ron turned red, and Hermione stopped.  
  
"THEM?!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Yippee." Duo said sarcastically and trudged up the stairs. "Hey Herm! What's the password thingy?"  
  
"It's Hermione." She replied angrily.  
  
"Sorry, so what's the pass?"  
  
"I have no idea why Dumbledore chose this word, it sounds a little hard to remember but he said that the new students would know it. It's *Gundam* slightly odd." Wufei, Duo and Heero all looked at each other. Then smiled.  
  
"That guy knows everything." Heero commented as he crawled through the portrait hole.  
  
"No kidding." Duo muttered. Once all of them were in the common room they got a surprise.  
  
"Hey Harry! Can you help us with a problem?" Dean asked lightly. Harry smiled. Ever since being appointed Head Boy thousands had asked for his help, he felt happy to do so, to help people without having to kill Voldemort in the process. Ron and Lavender were Prefects, while Hermione was head girl. (What'd you expect?) In short, their group was head of the school. Ron was laughing at Draco's face when the silver haired youth had heard that Harry was head boy.  
  
"So when do we go?"  
  
"Er. . .we're supposed to go by . . . FLOO POWDER?! What the hell is that?!" Duo demanded as he read the letter in Heero's hand.  
  
"Never mind." Harry said coming back.  
  
"We leave at 10am tomorrow morning, and we're to be back by 3pm. No later. And it also says don't do any magic in that alley place."  
  
"We know all that. So it's an entire afternoon with Malfoy and the pug." Ron remarked. "Yay, what a bang up holiday this'll be!" the redhead remarked sarcastically and walked over to play gobstones with Ginny. Suddenly a head popped out of the floor in front of Duo.  
  
"AUGH!" He yelled and tipped over.  
  
"What?" Nick asked as he turned around and spotted them. "oh! Sorry, did I frighten you? Do pardon. But um . . .has anyone seen Peeves? He hasn't done anything for a while now, I'm getting rather worried." The ghost said in a sullen tone. Duo was still staring, eyebrow slightly twitching.  
  
"Nope. Sorry Sir Nicholas." Hermione replied. The ghost clucked his tongue and disappeared. After Duo got over that shock of seeing a head coming through the floor he sat down rather angry.  
  
"You know, I have not seen one prankster in this school, are you telling me that you have NO pranksters in this castle?" Duo demanded.  
  
"The last two were Fred and George Weasly. Ron's brothers." Harry declared as he sat down next to the fireplace. "But since they left the only one who plays pranks is. . . ."  
  
"Who? I mean he can't be too good since I haven't heard of him. And besides -"  
  
KER-SPLAT!!!!!!  
  
Duo was cut off as a great torrent of water was dropped onto the chair where he had been sitting, reflexes he hadn't used for ages sprang to life.  
  
"PEEVES!!" Hermione roared, her face flushed.  
  
"That's the prankster." Harry muttered as he gestured up at the floating ghost.  
  
"Yeesh, you know if you want to soak someone you have to lower in before you drop the water. If you drop it from too high up the victim has the chance to move, also dropping it from too high up helps warn the person because the water makes sound." Duo yelled out. Heero sighed.  
  
"He's the master of pranking." He replied to the Gryffindors' stares. "It was only last week that he dumped a bucket of mud on me."  
  
"I couldn't believe it. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, with senses beyond belief was outsmarted by DUO MAXWELL! Of all people!" Wufei commented laughing. Harry was nodding, the meaning slowly sinking in. Ron was snickering. Lee was staring at Duo with a kind of grin that said *watch out I'm going to make chaos.* and Hermione was still yelling at Peeves. After the ghost floated away with an evil cackle Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at the couch.  
  
"Desiccated!" She yelled out and the chair dried. Duo smiled and gave a 'thanks' before jumping back onto the red armchair.  
  
"So we leave at 10am huh?" Duo wanted to know.  
  
"Yes." Heero replied suddenly serious.  
  
"You're waking him up!" Wufei and Heero yelled at the same time. Both stared at each other.  
  
"Why me? I did it last time." Wufei demanded.  
  
"Actually Quatra did. And he was stuck with a black eye when Duo punched him in the face, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah . . . . ." Suddenly a smile donned both their faces, it wasn't that kind of smile that made you go all warm and fuzzy inside, it was the kind that sent off your alarms and told you to run like hell and don't look back.  
  
"Hey Harry? Can I asked a favor?" Heero suddenly declared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since we're in the same dorm, can you wake Duo up?" Wufei pitched in. Harry nodded slowly, still unsure of what they were asking.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks." Both the pilots replied and walked off smiling, a grin that went from ear to ear.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Duo?" Harry whispered the next morning, he didn't want to wake anyone up, many of the Gryffindor 7th years were late sleepers.  
  
"Duo!" Harry hissed at the lump hidden under the sheets. When the lump rolled over and muttered something illegible Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. With nothing left to it, he walked over and shook the sleeping form.  
  
"DUO!" Harry hissed, a little louder then wanted. Suddenly the form sat up with a start and  
  
WHACK!!!!  
  
"OWWW!" Harry and Duo yelped. Harry plopped onto the ground clutching his forehead. Duo was sitting in his bed doing the same.  
  
"Someone attack you Arry'?" Neville called out blearily.  
  
"No . . no, sorry. Just go back to sleep or something." Harry replied through gritted teeth. He was SOOOO going to get those two for this.  
  
~~~  
  
"OWWW!" The yell echoed down the stairway. Wufei and Heero grinned. Harry must've woken Duo up.  
  
"He's going to get us for this you know." Wufei told Heero as the two sat down in front of the fireplace relaxing. Heero was silent, it seems that after yesterday's accident he was going back into perfect soldier mode. Wufei shrugged and looked around him, most of the students had gone off to do some homework or stuff. Harry staggered down into the common room and glared at the two of them. Heero gave a smug grin and Wufei was snickering.  
  
"You are SO going to die!" Harry yelled and pulled out his wand. Wufei leapt to his feet and ran out the door laughing as Harry chased him. Duo came stumbling down the staircase and groaned. Heero instantly noticed the nice big bruise on his forehead.  
  
"Nice spot." Heero commented and went back to working on his laptop. Duo scowled and plopped down in the seat Wufei had just vacated.  
  
"You know something Heero? I hate you."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Only plot. These characters are the property of J.K Rowling and whoever owns Gundam Wing, or something. . .yeah I hate this stuff. 


	5. Harry's new team

Chapter 5  
  
"Goddamn it! Why the heck couldn't that Dumbly guy pick a better time to get up?!" Duo growled as they walked over to the fire place. Wufei had managed to live through Harry's rampage thanks to Hermione who had saved him. Duo was hissing at the early morning. Heero was . . . well. . . Heero. Trowa was silent listening to Quatra who talked about their last mission. Draco was rather grumpy about the whole ordeal, since he didn't have any one worth while to talk to. Pansy didn't count, she just jabbered until he was sure his ears would fall off. It's times like this that he sorta envied Potter, as much as he hated to admit it. Oh well, at least he didn't have scar on his forehead. Ron smiled and took some powder out of a glass bowl.  
  
"This is how you travel by floo powder. You shout the name of the place you want to go, and you're there! Watch." Ron instructed and walked into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He yelled and threw the fistful of powder down. Bright green flames swallowed him up and he vanished.  
  
"What?!" Duo yelled. "Why the heck do you want to do that?! He just killed himself, those flames burned him so fast there's nothing left!" Heero sighed, Wufei smirked.  
  
"Scared Duo?" He asked putting a pale hand on Duo's trembling shoulder. He jumped.  
  
"No! Of course not. Why should I be scared of green flames that swallow you up?" He demanded, his voice taking a somewhat high pitch. Heero snorted. Draco sneered.  
  
"Scared? And I thought Gryffindors were brave." Duo scowled.  
  
"I'll show you!" he hissed, grabbed some powder and walked into the fireplace.  
  
"Duo! Don't do anything rash!" Quatra warned. Duo didn't here him, either that, he ignored the blonde.  
  
"Daygon Alley!" He yelled and threw down the powder.  
  
"He screwed up as usual. Any idea where he'll end up?" Wufei asked Hermione as the green flame vanished.  
  
"No idea, but that last time this happened Harry ended up in Knockturn alley so . . . maybe. . . ." Heero sighed.  
  
"Duo can take care of himself." Heero declared and grabbed a handful of the white powder doing the process perfectly, he was soon standing next to Ron brushing soot of his robes.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Duo went before me. I take it that he isn't here, wonder where he went off to." Heero said with a grin, which was a fairly odd look for his usually stern face. Wufei came pouring down the chimney next, then Trowa and Quatra, followed by Hermione, Draco, Pansy and lastly Harry.  
  
~~~  
  
"God dammit! Why couldn't we just fly there or something?!" Duo demanded as he walked through a dingy place, he was in the process of cleaning of his hair of soot when he bumped smack into someone.  
  
"Watch it BOY." A voice said coldly, putting stress on the word boy. Duo looked up.  
  
"Whoa, you look like an elder copy of that guy we were with." Duo muttered. Standing up he brushed himself off and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Duo Maxwell." He said offering a hand, the man stared at Duo as if he were crazy. (Which I Don't doubt.) Lucius Malfoy sternly walked off ignoring the hand.  
  
"Whoa, talk about your stiffs." Duo said looking at the retreating back of the man, then walked out of the alley into a twisting maze.  
  
"Drydon Alley?! Where the heck is that?!" Duo demanded. As he looked around he saw all sorts of weird things in the windows of shops. One shop had a weird looking, giant, furry, spider head on a stand, only Duo's trained stomach stopped him from hurling. He sighed and walked on, luckily enough he came out into a bright street which had a sign on it reading 'Diagon Alley' Duo smiled.  
  
"I am so damn GOOD!" He cheered to himself and began to jump and cheer. He jumped so high that he tripped and fell right onto a glaring youth.  
  
"Wha-?! Oh, hiya Hee-chan!" Duo said smiling blissfully unaware to the death glare he was receiving from those cobalt blue eyes. Draco snorted, Quatra sighed and Wufei grinned with that all knowing smile of his. Trowa was still as usual, face impassive. Harry was snickering and Ron was grinning like a maniac. Hermione only sighed.  
  
"Where did you turn up Duo?" Harry asked. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Some place called Drydon Alley. Why?"  
  
"What?!" Harry demanded, face turning into shock. "That's one of the most dark magic places in the world!"  
  
"Really? Speaking of which, I saw this guy who looks JUST like you!" Duo said pointing to Draco.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked fitting two and two together.  
  
"Yep. So we going yet?" Duo asked grinning.  
  
"Duo. I don't mean to intrude, but could you get OFF?!?!?!" Heero demanded glaring death rays out of his eyes. Duo yelped and scrambled off the very pissed off Heero who stood up and sighed, walking along the street conversation returned to normal, at least as normal as it could get.  
  
"So what are we supposed to get?" Duo asked Heero who walked along silently.  
  
"Hn." Heero said dully.  
  
"Heero! Try being a little more social. Please?!" The braided youth pleaded. Silence.  
  
"Scrooge." Duo hissed and grabbed the letter out of Heero's pocket in his robes. Heero scowled but didn't bother going after the youth who grinned and read the letter out loud.  
  
"Okay, we need . . . . well, mainly nothing. It's says that we're supposed to get customized with the magic world. Plus we need a wand, and a BROOMSTICK?! If we wish? What the hell does that mean?!" Heero glared.  
  
"Not so loud you baka." He hissed and walked away. Duo sighed and went back to the letter.  
  
"That's about it."  
  
"A broom? Do you want to try out for the team? We have some new positions open. Our beaters are sort of terrible. Thank goodness that it's the beginning of the year and that the teams haven't started playing yet. But the next game is in two weeks. Harry is kind of frantic, he was appointed team captain you know!" She said proudly and Harry blushed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, stupid saint Potter and all his wonderful positions." Draco hissed rolling his eyes. Ron smirked.  
  
"You're just jealous cause you only got to be team captain of the Slytherin house team. You're jealous that Harry got to be head boy!"  
  
"Weasel, it anything I'm glad that Potter got the position, cause if he didn't then the mudblood might have. Heaven forbid that we get a school run by that piece of filth." Hermione frowned, but decided to not let it get to her. Wufei who had, had enough of this squabble turned around and hissed  
  
"The next one who utters an insult or argues will have a lightning bolt down his or her throat." The youth threatened and then continued walking. Malfoy was about to retort when something hit him squarely on the back of the head and wrapped brown tendrils around his mouth to keep him from yabbing. Pansy shrieked and Heero came running back.  
  
"What the hell-?!"  
  
"Excellent test! Worked wonders, and the git who we tested it on isn't hurt. Though that might be a bad thing. . . ." A cheerful voice muttered and walked next to Draco and observed the youth who was now trying to pry the thing off his head.  
  
"Hey George!" Ron said happily.  
  
"Great timing. What is that?" Harry asked pointing to the red object that was now wrapping suction covered tentacles around the blonde haired boy's nose.  
  
"Jabber jammers. They stop all useless talk, actually they stop ALL talk. We're just testing it. OI! Fred! Over here." The red head called and his twin walked over, the other's couldn't help but notice that the other twin had a rather nice silver necklace around his neck. That and a rather sturdy bow (The ones you used in the old days to shoot arrows) was placed in his hand.  
  
"I take it from that-" Ron said pointing to the necklace "That things are going great as usual?"  
  
"Wonderful." Fred said grinning. He bent over Malfoy, and grinned. "Good aim neh? Hit one of the most useless talkers on the earth." They both laughed. Then looked at the group.  
  
"Say now Ron, what're you doin with Malfoy and the pug? And who is this lot?" George wanted to know.  
  
"My name is-" Duo began when a large sound of panic reached their ears, everyone looked down at Malfoy who had started to scream because he couldn't breath. Even Hermione was kind of scared.  
  
"Maybe you should take it off?"  
  
"Don't know how."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled. George grinned. Malfoy screamed even louder, though it wasn't heard all too well because of obvious reasons.  
  
"I'm joking Hermione. Relax." The red heads grinned and Fred knelt down and tickled the squid gently, slowly, it released it's death grip on Malfoy and crawled up Fred's arm. He sighed and poked the thing on the head where it went ridged and straight like an arrow. Fred grinned.  
  
"How's about stopping at our shop for a proper introduction?" George suggested.  
  
~~~  
  
Entering the shop, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatra, Trowa, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down. Malfoy and the pug refused to walk into the store.  
  
"So, what's your name? I'm sure you've heard of ours up at the school. Fred and George Weasly." The youths said pointing to each himself or his twin when his name was mentioned. Fred set down some cups of orange juice on the table.  
  
"Drink up." No one moved, except Quatra. He was picking up the glass with a thank you when Trowa put a firm hand on the blonde's wrist and took the glass, setting it down he glared at Fred and George.  
  
"What?" The twin's chorused.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, the last time you said that mom walloped you on the head with her broom because you fed a tongue color changing potion to Ginny, instead her SKIN turned purple." Ron remarked with a sour look.  
  
"You also have that look." Heero replied folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"look?"  
  
"The one Duo had when he dumped the mud on Heero." Wufei said quietly. Duo scowled.  
  
"Damn, I thought I hid my emotions!" The pilot complained.  
  
"Introductions first, then we get to the insults later." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
"Quatra Rabarbera Winner."  
  
"Wufei Chang."  
  
"New students?" Fred asked Hermione who nodded in reply.  
  
"Hey Fred!" A voice called out from the back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have an order from Neville. He's asking if you can send him something to get out of potions." A girl stepped out, her brown hair tumbling in curls around her shoulder. Green eyes and a somewhat slim figure to match. She wore muggle clothes, jeans and a white shirt.  
  
"Really? Good, the old boy is getting better at being sneaky. How's about the new Cough Capsule?" Fred suggested.  
  
"Hey Sarah!" Ron called out smiling.  
  
"Sarah?" Duo whispered to Ron who shrugged.  
  
"My brother's girlfriend."  
  
"Which one?!"  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Great! We just finished it. Say Ron, how about a few, guaranteed to make you cough out some blood at the VERY least. Then you eat the antidote and you're good as new." George offered. Ron smiled, so did Harry, they both needed to get out of a few hateful classes. Harry potions, Ron Divination. Harry would have liked to get out of potions, but to be an Auror he had to take it, Damn. Heero decided to walk around the area. Stepping out into the sun he walked around, taking in everything, including the looks the girls were giving him. He walked past a book shop that had 'Flourish and Blotts' written on the top of it and he proceeded to a shop where a lot of kids were crowding around. Stepping into the store he was suddenly flashed by red lights and falling streamers.  
  
"Congratulations SIR!" A man said running up to Heero and shaking his hand. "You are the ten millionth customer. Which means you get two of the newest brooms for free!" He said and pushed two broom like shapes into his hands. They were wrapped in brown tissue paper.  
  
"Come again! Please note you also get this complementary kit on taking care of your brooms." He dumped a black case into Heero's arms.  
  
"Have a good day!" He said and pushed Heero out into the street. Heero, who still had small bits of confetti in his hair turned around slowly, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Heero, go shopping already? Whatcha got?" Duo asked when Heero reentered the shop with two brown packages and a black box in his arms.  
  
"I don't know, I just walked into a shop and this man gave me all this stuff, kept saying something that I was a winner or something." Heero said, for once in his life perplexed. Harry looked over.  
  
"Wait a sec. . . YOU WON THE BROOM CONTEST?! Good lord, it means you get two of the newest model brooms." He tore off the wrapping of the brooms and smiled.  
  
"Yep, just like mine. This is the Thunderbolt, an update on the Firebolt." Ron came over and whistled at the new and shiny brooms.  
  
"Man, if you guys don't want em, I'll take them!" He offered. Hermione smacked Ron on the head.  
  
"What about the Firebolt?!" She whispered to him harshly. "You know how much it took for Harry to give it up for you!!! He knew you'd been wanting that broom for ages. And you also know that it was what Sirius gave him for his birthday you dolt!" She hissed. Ron's face dropped. Duo listened to this with interest. So did Heero.  
  
"Never mind, I got a better broom." Ron said quickly. Harry smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
"Let's see what wand you shall have." The man said eerily, Duo slunk away, that guy was really freaking him out. The man picked a box off the shelves and opened it to reveal a dark and black wand.  
  
"Try this." He said pushing it towards Duo. The youth took it silently and then stared.  
  
"Now what?!" He demanded, everyone sighed.  
  
"You wave it dummy." Wufei yelled walking up, taking Duo's wrist and moving it down in a swift motion. It did something odd. It let out a shower of gold powder and also broke the vase on the side. The man blanched.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, please try alone." He asked politely. Duo waved it, and one of his papers exploded. Duo shrugged and reading the man's mind handed it to Wufei who waved it and sent a bright line of white through the area. It spiraled higher and higher until in vanished.  
  
"Well, clearly that wand is for Mr. Chang." Mr. Ollivander said with a smile. He put the wand in a box and handed it to Wufei.  
  
"12 inches, maple wood and very flexible with a single Unicorn hair. Very nice. 5 galleons." He said promptly which Wufei paid without question. Then stepped out into the street and waited outside shivering a bit. That man was creepy.  
  
"Alright Mr. Maxwell. Hmm . . . . this one is 11 inches, made of oak wood and has a pixie hair for a core. Playful things Pixies are. Have a go." He said, Duo took it, then smiled and whipped it around. All of a sudden a bucket of water appeared over Draco's head and dumped the contents on him. Duo laughed his head off and the other's smirked.  
  
"Very good, as I said Pixies are playful things." He said smiling cheerfully, Malfoy was beside himself with rage. Duo paid 6 galleons and stood outside next to Wufei. Quatra was next.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Winner. Are you by any chance related to Mr. Malfoy? You're hair color is perfectly the same."  
  
"HE IS NOT!" Malfoy yelled out angrily. Quatra shook his head.  
  
"I'm not related to Mr. Malfoy." He said quite calmly. The man nodded. Walking around the shop, he picked one wand off a shelf and handed it to Quatra.  
  
"Mahogany wood, 13 inches, a bit whippy and has a phoenix tail as a core." He said smiling. Quatra took it and raised his hand a bit when it was snatched out of his hand.  
  
"No, not quite." Mr. Ollivander said and rushed away leaving Quatra standing there perplexed with his arm still raised. A few seconds later the man came rushing back with a new wand.  
  
"Oak. 11 ½ inches, a bit stiff, but excellent for transfiguration. A shapeshifter's hair, although I can't tell you what kind, it always kept changing appearance." Quatra took it again and was about to wave it when it was snatched from his hand again.  
  
"No, that's not it either." He murmured and walked off. Quatra, once again, was left standing confused. 3 wands later and a lot of complains from Draco and Pansy, it seems they finally found the wand.  
  
"14 inches, with a Hippogriff feather core." He said wrapping it in a box. 6 galleons later Quatra was walking out the door when a large cry of;  
  
"TAKE THAT!" Could be heard as Quatra opened the door.  
  
"DUO! Cut that out!"  
  
"C'mon Wuffles, we have wands, LET'S USE 'EM!!" Wufei ran past the door shielding his head with his arms as Duo shot another spell at him. Quatra gulped and stepped out the door slamming it behind him.  
  
"Let's see now." He walked up to Trowa who glared unblinkingly back. The man whisked away into the seemingly endless shelves and smiled.  
  
"Here we are!" He said triumphantly, taking the wand out of the box he handed it to Trowa. The youth sighed as he took it and gave up a prayer before sending it down with a whoosh. A fraction later the wand sent out a jolt of lightening that cracked a window.  
  
"Er. . . .not quite." He proclaimed and took that wand back. Trowa sighed.  
  
"Good lord, how much longer is this going to take?!" Draco yelled out angrily. Heero sighed. Trowa growled and seized a wand off the desk and pointed it at Draco. A small and white spiraling line shot out and struck him on the forehead, causing the blonde to pass out. Trowa smiled. Mr. Ollivander came back.  
  
"Ah, 12 inches, maple wood. Rather flexible and has a unicorn hair. 6 galleons and 2 sickles Mr. Barton." Trowa paid quietly a small and smug grin on his face. With that he walked outside. Heero was the last one left. Heero went through at least 20 boxes without a single match, or anything close to it. Finally Mr. Ollivander came across a box he had not seen for years. He thought for a moment, then took it out and handed it to Heero.  
  
"This wand is one of a kind, only one was made in existence. The wood is from a tree that grows in only China and Japan. It's the last remaining member of a family of trees that lived over 200 years ago. It's called the Maidenhood tree. The hair itself came from a very special creature. The eternal dragon." Gasps resounded at this. The Eternal Dragon was a dragon that was a creature just as powerful as Voldemort, if not stronger. The only reason it was dead now was because a band of wizards had formed years ago to stop it. Mr. Ollivander handed the wand to Heero who took it calmly. He waved it once and a dragon made of fire shot out of the end, it swooped around the shop then landed on Heero's shoulders. The flame vanished, leaving a red scaled and black eyed dragon with long and narrow wings that were orange on the underside. It let out a tiny croak and burrowed into the back of Heero's robes letting only it's head poke out. Heero looked at it surprised.  
  
"No question, that wand is for you Mr. Yuy."  
  
"How can you tell?!" Malfoy demanded.  
  
"The last 10 people to test that wand all ended up being blasted to the back wall." Mr. Ollivander said, matter of fact and took the wand carefully. Putting it in a gold rimmed box he handed it to Heero.  
  
"Free of charge." He said with a grim smile. Heero took it and nodded his head, then spun around and walked out.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, walking out onto the pitch Harry was followed by his team.  
  
"Okay, so Ron is Keeper." Harry motioned to Ron. "Ginny is a chaser. So's Lee, and Dean is a beater. And I'm the seeker. We need two more people for this year's team." Harry murmured. (A/N: I think you can see where this is going *wink*) Heero trotted out, Duo pushing him.  
  
"C'mon, you won these, you should at least test them out. And who knows, you might like it." The youth urged, Quatra, Trowa, Wufei and the dragon who sat on Quatra's shoulders all sat out on the stands watching this with interest. Heero grumbled something about irritable friends and held the broom out lightly. It had Thunderbolt written around the top with a thunderbolt for the 'T'. He sighed and got on. Gripping the handle tightly he kicked off and was soaring through the air, unprepared for the speed he narrowly missed crashing into the wall by turning down, and just as he was about to hit the ground turned up. Duo whistled.  
  
"Man, Heero! Get some control! It can't be that hard can it?!" He yelled.  
  
"You try it then you BAKA!" He yelled out. Duo shrugged and took the second broom Heero had won. Mounting it he kicked off and shot like a bullet up at the sky.  
  
"WHOOO HOOOO!!" He yelled zipping all over the place. Quatra applauded laughing. Harry watched them with interest.  
  
"Hey Duo! Heero! Get down here, I want to try something." He called out. Both landed swiftly. In just three minutes both had gotten expert control of their brooms.  
  
"Wanna join the team?"  
  
"Team?" Heero asked, one eyebrow raised. " Yeah, let's see what you can do." He said and pointed his wand.  
  
"Accio case!" A black box flew over.  
  
"OOF!" Duo yelled out as the case banged him in the gut. Heero smirked.  
  
"Sorry bout' that Duo. Okay." He opened the case and smiled. Giving Duo a beater's club he asked Duo to fly up which the youth promptly did.  
  
"I'm letting out the bludger! It will shoot at you, your job is to hit it um . . . . . Hey Hermione! Can you make some targets?!" He yelled out. Hermione nodded and pointed her wand. Green circles appeared all over the pitch.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry yelled out. Turning back to the floating Duo he continued.  
  
"Hit the bludger at the ring that is red. Okay? If it's green then let it be. Here we go!" Harry yelled and let the bludger go. It flew straight up, then bounded towards Duo who knocked it at the red ring. It went through the middle perfectly. He continued to hit the black ball at every ring until Harry smiled.  
  
"Letting the second go." Harry yelled at Duo who nodded, with the second ball out Duo swerved and dodged the balls, sending them flying at the rings. 5 minutes later Malfoy, deciding to have a go and make fun of the Gryffindor team stepped out with the other Slytherin team behind him. All of them gaped at Duo who flew around the pitch in a blur and hit the bludgers relentlessly, and was actually flying after the bludgers to hit them again. The Gryffindor team was cheering. Duo landed grinning.  
  
"Want to be on the team?! Please say yes!" Harry yelled out at Duo. Duo shrugged and nodded.  
  
Harry then took out the quaffle and passed it to Heero who caught it one handed.  
  
"Wanna try?"  
  
"Sure. What do I do?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"Simple, it's like Muggle Basketball. All you have to do, is get past the opposing team's players and score in the hoops. Okay?" Malfoy saw a golden opportunity.  
  
"Are you kidding? You're sending a rookie out onto the field? Potter your more stupid then I thought." The Slytherin team let out large guffaws at this. Heero stared.  
  
"I take it you're an opposing team?" Duo questioned. Malfoy nodded with a smirk.  
  
"I'll take you all on alone." A cold voice interrupted. Everyone turned. Heero stood there smiling grimly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled except Duo.  
  
"I'll take all of you on alone." He said smiling. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"You're on."  
  
~~~  
  
When all of the players were in the air Trowa stood up acting as referee. Even as the youth was in Slytherin, he would favor no one. He looked up, then threw the Quaffle up into the air. The snitch wasn't played in this game. It would go until one team had 50 points. As soon as the Quaffle was up, it was gone. Vanished in a blue of black robes. Heero sped towards the goal post and scored twice before anyone knew what was happening. A magical counter showed that Gryffindor had 20 points.  
  
"What?!" Malfoy yelled. He signaled to his beaters to get him. Both players batted the black balls at Heero who kicked them both back. Return to sender. The two Slytherins fell off their brooms as Heero stole the Quaffle and scored twice more. Then he sent a bludger and Malfoy's head who shrieked and fell from his broom only to be saved by Duo who grabbed the boy by his shirt.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to die now would we?" The pilot asked grinning. Malfoy looked down and saw he was fifty feet in the air.  
  
"GET ME DOWN!!" He yelled. Heero scored once more. Game over, Heero wins.  
  
"I'll play for your team Harry." Heero said smiling and tossed the red ball at the team captain who laughed his ass off and Malfoy's red face. The whole team joined in as Harry chanted;  
  
"Slytherins givin in, Slytherins givin in." Heero heard this and smiled as he walked off the pitch.  
  
'I am so damn good.'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I only own the plot, and don't worry. Zechs and the others will come into play soon. 


	6. Enter Zechs, Hilde, Sally, and to everyo...

Chapter 6  
  
"So how does this work?" Duo asked observing Ron and Harry play a game of wizard's chess.  
  
"Knight to E3." Ron said and looked up at Duo. "It's basically like normal chess. Except that the pieces are commanded by voice, and they also like to give bits of advice to you . . ." He added slowly upon seeing Harry's knight lecture his owner. Harry, who was quite used to this, sighed. Then Heero looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
"Time for that Defense against the dark arts class." He murmured and stood up, books in hand.  
  
~~~  
  
The entire class was chatting, waiting for the new teacher to come in. Suddenly the door opened and all was quiet, at least, the class was.  
  
"NO! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT YOUR DAMMED TEACHER AND-!!" Heero gaped, Duo was slack jawed Zech's was pushed into the room, upon seeing Heero, Zechs stopped short. Silence. Both Heero and Zechs opened their mouths at the same time and-  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??"  
  
"Relena has been looking all over for you!!"  
  
"How the heck did you get into this world?!"  
  
"This is where you were the whole time?!"  
  
"You used the machine didn't you!"  
  
"Whatever crackpot came up with this, he's going to pay!"  
  
"What on-!"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOO!!" Heero audibly flinched. Duo paled considerably.  
  
"I know that cry anywhere . ." Wufei ducked beneath the table and Quatra hid behind a book. Trowa was paralyzed with fear. A blonde form came running through the door, knocking Zechs for a loop may I add, and latched onto Heero's neck with arms that were dressed in black robes.  
  
"Heero!!" Relena cried out smiling. Heero struggled.  
  
"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!" He screamed. Duo shook his head, braid flying.  
  
"No way man! You're on your own!" Harry gaped. Wasn't that the girl who-  
  
"Dude, that's the girl who we met!" Ron cried out. Everyone turned to stare at the suddenly blushing pilot. Hermione sighed and buried her head in her hand.  
  
"Ron, maybe it's a good idea NOT to say that?" Harry hissed at his friend. Ron blinked.  
  
"Uh . . . . . . . ." He murmured.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!" A very angry voice screamed. Duo 'eep'ed again and looked towards the door to find a very angry Hilde Shui . . . . . . something. Anyhoo, back to topic, Duo backed up a step as Hilde came towards him.  
  
"DUOO!!" She cried. "DO you have any IDEA how worried I've been?!"  
  
"Uh . . . . ."  
  
"Wufei!!" Another voice cried. Wufei jumped. He knew that angry voice anywhere. He ducked behind Trowa.  
  
"Nice try Chang, but you're not getting off that easy." Sally hissed. "Where have you been?!" Quatra backed off, a little scared. Trowa quickly pushed Wufei out from behind him and ran off to hide behind the nearest available person, namely, Hermione.  
  
"Evil . . ." Wufei hissed at Trowa, then turned to face his mad friend.  
  
"Uh . . . . . hi Sally." He said meekly.  
  
"Hi? HI??? Is that all you have to say?!" Wufei thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Yep." Sally shook her head.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Er. . . . . . yes?"  
  
"Do you eat goose?"  
  
"Um . . . . . . yes." (Sweatdrop)  
  
"How do you like it cooked?"  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . . fried."  
  
"That's good. Want to know why?"  
  
"Uh . . . . . . ."  
  
"Well simple, the reason is." Sally said smiling sweetly. "You're goose is cooked."  
  
"ERK!!" Wufei ran off as Sally chased him.  
  
"BAKAGOMI!!" Sally screamed as she chased him out of the room. Duo following her.  
  
"ACK!!" He cried as Hilde brandished a broom over her head. Heero followed screaming as Relena ran after him.  
  
"HEERO!! COME BACK MY BELOVED!!" Trowa shook his head. Zechs was dizzy after being banged into by an obsessed teenage girl and Quatra was . . . . . . well . . . . . he was Quatra.  
  
"Should we help them?" Quatra asked.  
  
"No." Trowa responded, before Quatra could protest, he replied "Think of the consequences." Quatra shut his mouth. Zechs, who had little swirls for eyes shook his head.  
  
"Good lord. What now?" He hissed.  
  
"I beg your pardon, but I am NOT the teacher you're looking for!!" A voice said in a polite, but clearly irritated voice. Another man was pushed into the classroom. The GW gang gaped.  
  
"TREIZE???"  
  
Disclaimer: I own plot and that's about it. Y eah. 


	7. Quidditch, match one

I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! My work stories are piling up on me, add to that my parents pressure for studying, and then there's the fact I got pneumonia! *sniffles* I am completely sorry and I beg forgiveness!! *sob* On a minor note, Quatra's name MAY be spelled Quatre, but I like my version, I'm used to it, sorry to all those who don't agree, you like it that way, find by me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaay." Quatra sighed. "How on Earth is Treize here? That machine is certainly living up to it's name 'Reality breaker'." The Arab declared. Trowa nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
"Is everything proceeding to plan?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Good."  
  
"My lord. . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"May I suggest something?"  
  
". . . . go ahead."  
  
"There are 5 new students at the school, and they are very close to Potter. We might be able to use them."  
  
"Hmmm, are they strong?"  
  
"Indeed my lord!"  
  
"Very well then, monitor these youths."  
  
"Of course sir!!"  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"*gulp* Yes sir?"  
  
"I rarely say this, but do not let it get to your already inflated head. Good work."  
  
"T-thank you my lord! I am not worthy of such praise!"  
  
"Get back to your work Wormtail."  
  
"At once sir!" And with that, Peter Pettigrew scrambled out of the room bowing.  
  
~~~  
  
"Heaven help you if you lie." Zechs growled out scowling.  
  
"No Zechs, we just made this all up, just ignore us and those 6 kids flying above us on BROOMSTICKS!!" Duo shrieked. They had just finished explaining this all to Zechs and the group, reducing them to slack jawed idiots.  
  
"Hey Heero! Duo! C'mon! The game is starting soon!" Harry called out to them. Heero shrugged while Duo waved in reply.  
  
"Be there in a sec cap'n!!" Duo called out and chuckled. "C'mon Heero, let's go."  
  
"Hee-chan! You're going to play? That's so incredible!" Relena cooed. Heero winced.  
  
"Ugh. Get away from me." He snarled.  
  
"Ouch, that was a snap." Hilde declared. Dorothy sighed and dragged Relena away to the stands, both girls were in Ravenclaw, oh you must pity those poor Ravenclaws. Hilde was in Gryffindor with the rest of them.  
  
"Duo-chan! If you win I'll give you a prize after the game!" Hilde cried out after the two pilots, of course, she had no idea what the game was about, but Duo had to win, it was simple logic at it's best.  
  
"No prob Hilde! And what KIND of prize if I win?" He asked with a playful smirk.  
  
"It doesn't involve a bed or anything!!" She called back. Duo snapped his fingers.  
  
"Damn." He grumbled.  
  
"You're sad and sick." Heero said dully.  
  
"Oi, Heero, just cause you're gay and you don't like girls, don't ruin it for the rest of us neh?"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"HEERO! Don't go killing Duo! Kill him AFTER THE GAME!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot Harry." Duo said dully, his face slammed into the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! First matching, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw!!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes Heero?"  
  
"Whose the seeker on the other team?"  
  
"Who-? OH! That's Cho Chang."  
  
"Harry's ex!"  
  
"Ex?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry fancied her from about . . . 3rd year was it?"  
  
"I think it was 2nd."  
  
"They dated for a bit, then Cho got really jealous of Hermione."  
  
"And they broke up."  
  
"Course not before Harry nearly went into conniptions over her and Ced-"  
  
"Enough, ENOUGH!!" Harry protested blushing a bright red. Duo chuckled.  
  
"Now welcome the Gryffindor team! Team Captain and Seeker, Potter!" Cheers as Harry flew out first. Duo gulped.  
  
"Aw man, why did I ever say yes to that guy?" He thought dully.  
  
"Team Keeper, Weasley!!" Ron went next.  
  
"Aw man . . . ." Duo murmured sweating.  
  
"Calm down you baka." Heero said calmly.  
  
"Team Beaters, Maxwell and Thomas!!" Duo gulped and climbed onto his broom and shot out into the field.  
  
"Team Chasers, Jordan, Weasley and Yuy!!" The remaining three of the team flew out and took their positions on the field. Lee was originally the score keeper and announcer, but he had switched the microphone for a broom and was instead replaced with Neville who had finally gotten his confidence and self moral up. The guy was actually a genius! Once the Ravenclaws were announced, the two teams were all set to go.  
  
"Good luck!" Cho called out to Heero.  
  
"Keep it girl. You'll need it." Heero taunted her. She looked at him miffed.  
  
"Don't worry girl! He's like that to everyone!" Duo called out laughing. Silence was called to the field as Madam Hooch stepped out, she released the first three (Bludgers and the snitch) held up the quaffle, tossed it high into the air, and blew the whistle. Silence was lost as cheer erupted.  
  
"Quaffle in position of Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley has the quaffle!" Neville began. "Passes to Lee Jordan, Jordan to Weasley, Weasley to- OUCH! That's got to hurt! Nice bludger work from Jon Heron of Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw takes possession, Anthony Marks takes the quaffle, heads for center line- WHAP! That's got to hurt! Nice bludger work from Weasley!" Duo gave Dean a thumbs up before returning to the game.  
  
"Quaffle falls, what the-!!" No one was quite sure what happened next, the quaffle disappeared in a blur of crimson. (I guess who it is) Before anyone knew it, Heero was right in front of a goal post, and he carelessly tossed it through before the Ravenclaw keeper knew what had happened. "Heero Yuy of Gryffindor scores in an amazing burst of speed!!"  
  
"Whatever. . ." Draco muttered from the seats.  
  
"Go HEE-CHAN!" Relena cried waving red and yellow pom poms.  
  
"That thing likes you?" Cho asked sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah . . . scary isn't it?" Heero asked, he too was sweatdropping.  
  
"Go Duo-chan!! You rule!!" Hilde cried out waving a Gryffindor flag. Duo winked before returning to the game.  
  
"Quaffle to Weasley, OUCH, that'll leave a mark, with some bludger handy work from Ravenclaw's Alex Milligan, Terra Marshal of Ravenclaw takes it, passes to Heron, Heron passes to Tailor Kin, Kin passes to-! What the-!!" Again the ball was gone, the minute Tailor Kin had passed, it had vanished into thin air, gone again by crimson robes.  
  
"Incredible! Heero Yuy of Gryffindor scores again!!"  
  
"Yay Hee-Chan!!!" Relena shrieked.  
  
"Go Heero!" Quatra called out happily.  
  
"The score is now 20 to 0 for Gryffindor! Heron takes it again, passes to Kin, Kin tried to sh- ouch!! That's going to sting tomorrow! Bludger intervention thanks to Maxwell, quaffle is dropped to Weasley."  
  
"Go Duo!!" Duo smiled in triumph. Heero was getting bored. Suddenly cheers erupted. Heero looked around to see why, and then realized it, Cho Chang and Harry were in a race for the snitch, Harry had spotted it first, Cho was following. The race was taking place 6 feet above their heads. That was when Heero's eye spotted something else from the corner of his vision. There was someone in the woods. . . . what the- what the heck was he holding?! It looked like a gun . . . no, not a gun . . . SHIT! Heero stopped his broom in mid flight and dropped the quaffle, he zoomed up towards the two racing teens.  
  
"Heero-!" Duo cried out in confusion. Heero didn't listen, blood pounded in his ears.  
  
'No, no, NO!' He thought wildly. Almost there, a tiny ping in the corner of his hearing signified the marksmen had shot. He just reached them and pushed both of them down, off to the sides, nearly knocking them off their brooms in the process, but they lived, Heero on the other hand, got a shot to his chest for a reward. The first signal of pain, was the blood that flew before his widened eyes, and then he was falling. Falling down and losing conscious as the earth's floor rushed up to meet him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Heero!!"  
  
"Shit!!" Trowa swore viciously and went after the figure that had pulled the shot. Quatra rushed down to the field in hopes he could do something, Relena had fainted, Dorothy was mortified.  
  
"Impossible!! How could Yuy not have sensed him?!" Zechs demanded.  
  
"Obviously this is a new world, and with a new world, comes a new game, and a new set of rules." Treize said softly.  
  
"Heero! Dammit you idiot! WAKE UP!" Duo screamed, he shook his friend wildly.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU HIRETSUKAN!!" Duo shrieked. "BAKAGOMI! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!"  
  
"Duo, out of the way, let me help." Quatra said pushing his friend aside.  
  
"What can you do for him Quat?" Duo asked, impatiently brushing tears from his eyes. Quatra looked at him somberly, and said in a soft voice  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Hiretsukan means Bastard in Japanese, just so you know.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I own only the plot and the made up names of the Quidditch game. 


End file.
